


Drunken Surprise

by KTT2123



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTT2123/pseuds/KTT2123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer wakes up from a drunken hook-up with one Derek Morgan.  He immediately flees without leaving Derek a clue as to whom he spent the night with.  After a shocking discovery, Spencer runs away from the BAU.  Will Derek be able to find him?  How will he react when he finds out about Spencer's secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this long before I ever posted He's the One That I Want. I previously posted on tumblr with the intention of re-vamping it but my multiple read throughs haven't inspired me. So I'm just going to post it as is. It is admittedly not my favorite story but hopefully some of you will enjoy it!

**Drunken Surprise or Drunken Mistake**

Spencer wakes up disoriented and a little hung over.  He’s in a strange bed and someone is next to him.  Peeking beside him, he’s shocked to see Morgan.  The fact that it’s a man next to him isn’t surprising, it is who it is.  Reid’s gay, he has known this most of his life.  Spencer has been attracted to Derek for some time.  But Morgan is not gay and has shown zero interest, sexually, in him.  So waking up in a bed with Derek is surprising to say the least.  Spencer wishes their first time together would have been different.  A drunken hookup is the last thing he had wanted.  Panicked, he quickly gathers and dons his clothing, doing a quick scan of the bedroom and the other rooms for anything that would give Morgan a clue who he had slept with last night.  He knows Morgan will freak out if he finds a man, _Spencer_ , in his bed.  He doesn’t want to ruin their friendship because of a drunken hookup.  Reid loves him and doesn’t want to lose him.  He flees, desperately hoping that Derek was too drunk to recall what happened last night. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

In the weeks that follow, Spencer watches Morgan closely for any indications that he remembered what happened that night and never sees any.  He’s both relieved and disappointed.  Spencer is glad to still have their friendship but irrationally disappointed that Morgan never remembered what happened between them that night.  Once his hangover was gone, Reid had regained his memory from that night.  Thanks to his eidetic memory, he remembers everything, which he both curses and treasures.  The memory of all the touches and kisses both tortures him and fills him with heat.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

It’s been seven weeks since Spencer had woke up in Morgan’s bed.  When the genius is late for work, Jennifer Jareau starts worrying.  He is never late for work, not without a very good reason.  When Spencer doesn’t answer his phone, she goes to his house.  Using her emergency key, JJ soon finds Reid in the bathroom throwing up repeatedly.  The slim man looks pale and sickly.  It is not the first time she’s caught him throwing up.  Not taking no for an answer, she takes him to the hospital to get him checked.  Reid feels too nauseated and fatigued to protest.  Jennifer stays with him as Doctor Jessie Slone tries to figure out what is wrong with him.  Spencer says his stomach feels odd, and he describes the feeling in detail.  The doctor at once realizes that his symptoms are akin to morning sickness.  Despite the unlikelihood of a male being pregnant, Jessie wants to test anyway.  She asks Reid if he’s willing to submit to some tests.  When he agrees, Dr. Slone sends him to the lab for them to take blood and urine.  The Doctor tests for pregnancy, along with any other medical issues that could be responsible for his symptoms.  Despite the positive pregnancy tests, Jessie wants to do an ultrasound for additional confirmation. 

Slone comes back hinting that she might know what is wrong but asks if Reid would be willing to submit to an abdominal ultrasound for confirmation.  The genius is startled, his mind obviously running through all the things that can be found on an ultrasound.  Looking worried, he agrees.  Dr. Slone quickly sets it up.  She subtly shutting off the sound on the machine to ensure a heartbeat isn’t heard.  It confirms what she suspected: Spencer has a uterus and fallopian tubes, and is indeed pregnant. 

Unsure whether Spencer will want his friend to hear what she is about to reveal, Jessie quickly asks whether he would like his friend to be present or not.  The genius eyes JJ and realizes he’d like her support with whatever is wrong with him.  At his assent, Slone begins, “Have you ever been told that you had a twin, a female twin?”  When he shakes his head, she continues “In utero your body must have absorbed your twin.  Dr. Reid…you have a uterus and fallopian tubes.”  Both JJ and Spencer are completely stunned.  Softly, the Doctor continues “I know this is a very personal question but, Dr. Reid, are you a homosexual?”  Spencer looks at her funny for asking such an odd and personal question but answers truthfully “Yes.”  He is glad JJ already knew he was gay, as this definitely wouldn’t be the best way to tell her.  “Did you engaged in unprotected anal sex about six weeks ago?”  Spencer is embarrassed to admit it in front of JJ but replies that he has.  “Dr. Reid…I have discovered why you have been vomiting.  You’re pregnant.”  Spencer is struck dumb and JJ’s jaw is on the floor. 

Dr. Slone and JJ both inquire about the father, whether he will be in the picture.  The genius replies that he won’t be.  Reid knows he won’t tell Morgan, _can’t_.

Leaving the doctor’s office, Reid calls for a meeting with Aaron Hotchner, who at his insistence meets with him at his apartment.  Spencer doesn’t want to go to the office and definitely doesn’t want to see Derek now that he knows he is pregnant with his child.  JJ reluctantly goes back to the office, playing dumb when the others ask what Reid found out at the doctor. 

Sitting in his living room with Aaron, who is staring at him concerned, Spencer blurts out he is pregnant.  Hotch is just as taken aback as Reid and JJ had been.  After getting an explanation on how he’s pregnant.  Aaron asks him who the father is. 

Spencer stares at Hotch, soon realizing he’ll have to tell him.  He needs Aaron’s help and he’ll be more willing to help if he knows the truth.  Reid drops his gaze to the floor, feeling ashamed, he mumbles, “Morgan.  Morgan is the father.” 

Hotch isn’t sure which is more surprised by: the fact that Reid’s pregnant or that Derek is the father.  He has had his suspicions that Spencer’s feelings for Morgan were more than strictly platonic, over the years.  But Morgan has shown no signs of feeling the same.  “Are you going to tell him?” 

Spencer’s eyes flit to his boss’ “I can’t.  He doesn’t even remember it, doesn’t remember being with me.  I won’t punish him for that.  You know how he’ll react.  He will selflessly sacrifice his happiness for this child.  I won’t let him.  Promise me you won’t tell him.  I am trusting you and you alone with this, Hotch.” 

Aaron closes his eyes in resignation, he knows Spencer is right.  Morgan would want to be with Reid for the sake of the child.  Even if he believes that Derek will come to love Reid, he can see that Spencer doesn’t.  He knows that it would feel like torture for Reid, having to force the man he loves to be with him out of obligation. The BAU boss realizes he will be the only one who knows everything, the only one that knows Spencer is pregnant _and_ who the father of the child is.  Hotch understands where Reid is coming from, not wanting to force someone to be with them.  So despite his personal feelings, he doesn’t try to dissuade him.  Spencer needs his support more than ever, so he can only hope that the genius changes his mind and tells Derek.  “I won’t tell him,” he promises. 

“Hotch, I have to take a year sabbatical effectively immediately.”  He nods his consent.  “You can’t tell any of them why I left or where I will be going.”  Again, despite disagreeing with that, Aaron vows he’ll keep the secret.  He feels the heavy weight of secret on his shoulders and wonders how he will get through the next year with how Morgan will react to Reid’s sudden and unexplained disappearance.  Hotch is not looking forward to it at all. 

Spencer starts to pack immediately and soon leaves for Las Vegas, where he will stay until he figures out where to go.  Once he gets there, he calls David Rossi.  Since he joined the BAU, Rossi quickly became like a father to him.  Spencer knows he will help him even without knowing what is going on.  And he does, despite Reid’s refusal to answer his questions.  David uses his contacts to obtain new ids for Spencer.  With that, he flees. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Hotch tells the team to take the rest of the day off, ignoring their questions about Reid’s health.  He puts in Reid’s time off and goes home. 

It’s the next day before Morgan finds out that Reid is gone and won’t be coming back for a year.  “Does he have cancer or something?!” a panicked Morgan asks.  Aaron can give no specific reason, saying only that Spencer found out what was going on and has decided to take a year off to deal with it.  Aaron vows that Reid is not terminal.  It is the only comfort he can provide.  “He just left without saying goodbye?” Derek asks.  His voice is filled with disbelief and pain.  Hotch hopes Spencer made the right decision, considering how much this is hurting both of them right now. 

Aaron’s next step is to talk to Garcia.  He warns her _not_ to try to find Reid or look up his medical records.  “You are _not_ to aid Morgan in trying to find Reid or to discover what is going on.  That means _no_ hacking into his medical records.  If I discover you have done any of those, I’ll fire you on the spot.  This is Reid’s business, not anyone else’s.  If he wants any of you to know, he’ll tell you.  Please, _please,_ respect his privacy.”  Hotch knows that it would be child’s play for the BAU hacker to find out everything, except for who the baby’s father is.  He hopes his seriousness has gotten through to Penelope.  Garcia has never seen her boss like that before and reluctantly swears not to help Morgan.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

It takes Morgan six long months to track Spencer down.  He’s not even in the States.  He’s in England, teaching at the University of Cambridge.  Derek lies to the team, telling them he is taking a vacation with his sisters.  When he spots a familiar lanky form walking a hundred yards ahead of him, Derek feels a myriad of emotions: happiness, anger, longing, fear, love.  But mostly he is just glad to have found Spencer and that he seems okay. 

Morgan gets the shock of a lifetime when Spencer is stopped by a student and turns to address her.  Reid has a noticeable baby bump, the rest of his body as lean as always, just emphasizing the bulge of his stomach.  Derek watches, completely stunned, as Spencer unconsciously rubs his stomach.  As unbelievable as it seems, the only explanation he can come up with is that Spencer is somehow _pregnant_.  He wants to rush up and confront the man but knows he needs to think first.  He wants to call Hotch and demand an explanation but he knows that would get nothing from him.  Derek knows that Aaron knows the truth about Spencer, knows everything that is going on.  The BAU boss had been firm in not giving out any information about Spencer, even threatening Garcia enough that she refused to help him.  Over the last six months, he’s been too insistent on leaving Reid alone to have been kept in the dark.  Unfortunately, he also knows that Aaron would never crack and he would likely warn Spencer, who would run again.  Derek cannot afford to spend another six months searching for him, not if Spencer is truly pregnant. 

Several days later, Spencer hears a knock at his door.  The small house is close to the hospital and the college.  Reid expects it to be a friend from the University or perhaps even a student.  He does not expect it to be Morgan, his best friend, the father of his child, the man he has not seen or heard from in six months.  Spencer gasps, placing an instinctive hand on his stomach, “M-Morgan, what are you d-doing here?  H-How did you find me?!” 

“Reid, I’ve been searching six months for you!  Baby girl refused to help me find you!”  Spencer knows that Hotch threatened Garcia, and is thankful for that, as it at least had given him a slim chance of not being found by Morgan.  “What the hell is going on?  You couldn’t even tell me you were leaving, _why_ you were leaving?  What the hell, Reid?!  I thought we were friends!  I find you, and you’re, _you’re_ _fucking pregnant_?!” 

“This has nothing to do with you, Morgan,” Spencer lies.  It is bittersweet to see him.  His love for Derek has only grown with their separation but the knowledge his feelings aren’t returned is like a dagger in his heart.  He loves Derek with all his heart and soon enough he’ll have a living reminder of that unrequited love. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?  Why didn’t you tell the team?  We would have supported you, helped you.  You are all alone here!”  During the several days he’s been in England, Derek has found out that Spencer lives alone and that no one here knows who fathered his child.  Not a single person from out of town has visited the genius in the six months he’s lived here. 

“I needed to do this, Morgan.  It is not because I thought the team would look at me like I was a freak.  It was my decision, what I believed was best.”  He had known that he couldn’t see Derek everyday and not tell him about the life they had created together.  The life created by love, at least on Spencer’s part. 

“What about…the father?  Where is the bastard?” Derek stared suspiciously left and right, as if expecting the father to jump out of nowhere.  “Did he refuse to help you?  Dump you when he found out?”

“The father and I were not in a relationship.  It was only one night.  I…I decided not tell him.  And I will never tell him.”

“Why not?!” Derek yells indignantly. 

“It is best for everyone that way.”

“What the hell does that even mean?!  He should be helping you!  He is as responsible as you are for this pregnancy!”

“I will not ruin his life by shackling him with me and my child.  Morgan, he is a good man.  He would demand to do the right thing.  He would be with me, _marry_ me because he felt obligated.  He would be miserable.  I don’t want that, I care for him too much to do that to him.  He deserves better than that and so do I.  He made a mistake by being with me and I will not let him be punished for the rest of his life because of that mistake.”

“What about you, Reid?  Why are you punishing yourself?  Are you going to punish yourself forever because of that one night?”

“It is not a punishment, Morgan.  I may have been scared at the beginning but I love my child.  That night, _that man_ , gave me a gift, a child.  Keeping the child, raising him or her is not a punishment.”

“Do…do you love him?  This man?”

Spencer considers this, wonders a little what he should say.  Even if Morgan has no idea he is the father, Reid never thought he’d be asked this…not by him.  But Spencer cannot bear to deny his love, especially to Derek.  “Yes…I—I love him.  As I said, he…he is a good man.”

“I don’t understand, Reid.  If you love him, why not tell him?  He chose to be with you once, what if he wants to be with you?  What if he wants to raise this child with you?” 

“Because he didn’t really choose me.  He isn’t even gay.  He was drunk; otherwise it never would have happened.  He doesn’t even remember it.”

“How do you know he doesn’t remember?”

“Morgan, I’m a profiler.  If he remembered, he wouldn’t have been able to hide it from me.  I watched him closely for weeks.  He never once showed any indication that he remembered what happened.”

“Have you told anyone who the father is?  JJ?  Hotch?”

“I told both my mother and Hotch.  No one else knows.”  Spencer can see Morgan had been hoping JJ knew, as he would have a slight chance to get her to reveal his identity.  Derek knows that Spencer’s mother will never reveal the father’s identity to him.  She has met him but does not know him, does not trust him, even if she knows her son does.  Hotch is as impregnatable as Fort Knox.  He won’t reveal a single clue unless Reid lets him. 

Eying Derek, Spencer adds “I told her in person, so going through her letters will not give you any information about the father.”

A frustrated sound escapes Morgan’s mouth.  He leaves shortly after, perturbed and a bit despondent. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

 That night Derek has the same strange dream he has been having off and on for six months.  Fuzzy images cascade through his mind.  Images of him touching pale, soft skin, of pink kissable lips, of a long, slender neck, and of kissing and biting down a lean, lightly muscled back to a luscious, surprisingly rounded ass.  He only sees the back of the person, except for a flash of those pink lips.  Derek never sees the person’s face, every time it is just a blur even in profile.  It is as if his subconscious mind is protecting him from the knowledge of the person’s true identity.  As if his mind is blurring everything that could help him identify the person. 

Even within the dream, he _knows_ he should recognize the person, that he should know who it is, that revealing the person’s face would explain everything.  But it is just out of his reach. 

Morgan finally awakes confused and embarrassingly sticky.  He remembers the dream perfectly, every image burned into his brain.  Derek still doesn’t know if this was just a dream or if it really happened.  He doesn’t know if he really touched and kissed the person in the dream, yet had somehow forgotten some obviously amazing sex.  Whichever it is, it is real enough…before the last six months he hadn’t had a wet dream in a very long time.  Yet, every time he has this dream he wakes up sticky. 

Over the next few days, Morgan has the same dream every night.  Images, flashes of that same arousing, mysterious body, the one he should _know_ but doesn’t.  He relives the frustration each night of being so close to figuring out the person’s identity, like a word on the tip of his tongue that he can’t recall, just out of reach.  Each morning he wakes up ridiculously sticky, like some teenage boy who can’t control his dreams or himself.  Each morning he finds himself yearning desperately for that mysterious person, wanting the person _so badly_ and he doesn’t know _why_ or even know _who_ it is he wants so desperately.  He just _wants_.  Derek is confused, frustrated, desperate, and _hungry_.  He feels like he has found the perfect person for him, somehow in the dreams he _knows_ that and he doesn’t know why.  Morgan is tormented by his dream lover.  He can’t decide whether he wants to sleep forever or never sleep again.  He wants to be with his dream lover, yet every dream leaves him feeling achingly empty without his lover. 

As the days pass, Morgan and Reid spend a portion of each day together.  His anger from their first meeting quickly diminishes.  Derek is simply glad to be with his friend again.  He didn’t know how much he needed Spencer until he was gone.  Reid’s abrupt departure had left a gaping hole in his life and heart.  It isn’t the same without him, _nothing_ is the same. 

Spencer begins to see something is…off with Morgan.  He’s is not sure what it is but each day it becomes more pronounced.  “What is going on, Morgan?”

“What do you mean?”

“Something is going on with you.  It seems to be getting worse.  Is my pregnancy…making you uncomfortable?”

“What?  No!  Reid, it’s not you.  I have been having…strange dreams is all.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Uh…not right now.”

On the fourth night he has the dream Morgan sees the chest of his mystery lover.  It is a quite a surprise that he has been dreaming about a man this whole time.  By now, he has figured out that this dream is real, it _has_ to be.  He doesn’t just remember what the man looks like but he does remember how he _feels_ , how he _tastes_ , how he _smells._   But most of all Derek remembers how the man made _him_ feel, not only physically but emotionally as well.  All these things are too vivid to just be a fantasy.  This dream lover is someone Derek had been with, a memory that he seems to have somehow forgotten.  He doesn’t ever remember being with a man but he _needs_ to know who it is. 

A full week later, Morgan finally sees the face of his mystery lover.  It’s Spencer and he wants him even more now that he knows who his dream lover is.  Derek _hungers_.  He wakes up shocked, _*When did I sleep with Reid?_ *  Derek wracks his brain until he finally remembers a morning over seven months ago, where he woke up hung-over and alone.  Yet, the state of his bed made it pretty obvious he had been with someone the night before.  Morgan had never figured out who it was, until now.  _*Shit!  Am I the father?*_   He is surprised at how desperately he wants it to be true.  Spencer’s leaving, their reunion, and his dreams have made it glaringly obvious to Derek the he is in love with Spencer.  Now he understands how a one night could make him feel so much, how one night could make him fall in love even if it took him this long to remember and realize that. 

Hurrying over to Reid’s, he can only pray that he’s the man that fathered Reid’s child, the man that the genius professed to love is _him_.  Even if the child isn’t his, he wants to claim him or her.  He will love the child as if it is his own.  

Morgan wastes little time, explaining about the dreams he has been having.  As he describes the dreams, he can see fear in the pregnant man’s eyes.  “The last week I have been increasingly struggling with how much I desperately wanted this dream lover, despite that I didn’t know who it was.  Last night I saw my lover’s face, I saw _your_ face.”

The younger man is panicking.  He looks seconds away from sobbing or running in fear. 

Derek pins Spencer with his gaze, “Do you know what I felt when I realized I had been dreaming of you this whole time?”

The pregnant but still lithe man shakes his head.

“A thousand things but most importantly, relief and joy and hope and _love_.  I hadn’t realized until then how much I had hoped it was you, how desperate I was that it be your face I would see.  Please tell me I’m the father of your baby, Spencer!  Tell me it’s me that you love!  _Please_ tell me it is true!” Morgan pleads.

Through watery eyes, Spencer studies the other man before replying softly “Yes.  You are the father of my child…our child.” 

Derek’s face splits into a huge, happy grin.  Tears flow down his face, “I am going to be a father.  We’re going to be parents!  Oh God, Pretty Boy, I love you so much.  Please say you still love me.”  He’s on his knees in front of Reid, his tear stained face buried carefully against Spencer’s bump.

 Spencer’s heart leaps and he eagerly wraps his arms around him.  “Yes, I still love you.” 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

 It doesn’t take much for Derek to convince Spencer to come home with him.  Being surrounded by people who love him will be a welcomed change from his relative isolation in England.  The BAU team welcomes him back with opened arms.  Rossi, Garcia, and Prentiss are surprised to see a quite pregnant Spencer and to find out that Derek is the father of the baby.  Yet, they all can see very happy the pair is.  Penelope is deliriously happy that her two favorite men are a couple and having a baby.  David beams like a proud grandfather as Reid is like a son to him.  Emily is still a bit baffled by the situation but hopes their child will like her.  Hotch smiles, noticing how healthy and joyful Reid looks.  He has that same glow that happy pregnant women get.  Aaron is glad that Spencer had been wrong about Morgan.  They will be good for each other and excellent parents.  JJ can’t help rubbing Spencer’s baby bump.  She’s missed her friend a great deal. 

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

 Less than two months later Spencer goes in for a C-section.  He gives birth to a healthy, beautiful six pound seven ounce baby girl, who they name Chloe Sasha.  In the weeks that follow, she looks more and more like Derek had as a baby.  The only features she seems to have inherited from Spencer are her hair color and mouth.  She’s the apple of both her daddies’ eyes. 

 


End file.
